Gomenasai
by AgoofLook'n4myBall
Summary: Romances, Destruction, Laughter and Tears, part of everday life for the X:men. Rogue gets tangled up in her mind. Battling herself for control, can any one help her, Or will she destroy herself?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them to ease my imagination.

**_Gomenasia_**

_Part I:_

_Chapter One_

The night was pitch black and it was riddled with millions of white, shinning stars and a full moon. Oak and pine trees that covered the property, cast there shadows upon the lawn, the thick branches swayed in the breeze tapping the window panes every now and again. For some occupants in the house, the mood was soothing, a nice quiet night for them to catch up on some relaxation, but for others, it was an eerie reminder of how rough life could be.

He lit another cigar and savored the feeling it aroused in him. It was one of the few pleasures he found in life, and he enjoyed every puff. He reached for the rag in his back pocket and crouched down by his prized possession, his Harley motorcycle. Gently cleaning away the few particles of dust he ever let get on his spikes. Standing back up he placed his helmet on the seat where it belonged, glancing around the garage to the rest of his teammates automobiles, and shook his head.

There was Scott's motorcycle, it was…all right, he supposed. Then there was Jean's ruby red Mustang Convertible and Ororo's white classic BMW. Those two new absolutely nothing about cars, and it showed in there possessions upkeep. There was mud on their tires and dozens of shopping bags were strewn in the back seats. Besides those two cars, there were the professors two black, technologically upgraded, SUV's that were open for anyone's use, which pretty much met some of the younger students, particularly Jubilee. To his right, their was Gambit's motorcycle. He had helped 'Gumbo' fix it up a bit, by adding wider handles and a faster engine, but the thing Gambit really enjoyed was the low angle of his seat, something he said was the best gift he could experience with his 'Chere' for he loved the way Rogue would snuggle against him, when she was in a good mood that is, while they cruised around Manhattan. Next to that was Rogue's hunter green jeep. He huffed at that one, poor thing never had a chance of ever experiencing a car wash of any sorts, when she brought it home three years ago. It had a few dents a scratches, and the floor was littered with Styrofoam star bucks cups and tons of candy wrappers. That girl had a sweet tooth, that never seemed satisfied. Something he figured never phased her since she wouldn't have to worry about working it off later in a few extra danger room sessions, with her fast metabolism.

The breeze picked up outside and shook the garage door. Logan turned around and sniffed the air, the aroma of pine trees and burning fire wood greeted his nose, along with a scent from everyone on the property, while most were pleasant others needed to be alerted that they could use a shower. He puffed on his cigar, and shut his eyes, letting the cool air relax him. After the last mission, his mind seemed to be on over drive, the animal within him had been harder to calm down. Not wanting to experience another nightmare like he had a few nights ago, he found himself in the garage again, cleaning nonexistent dirt off his ride to take his mind off things, that he would never know the answer to.

Ace of Spades, Three of Diamonds, King of Clubs, Seven of Clubs, and his favorite the Queen of Hearts, shuffled back and forth between his calloused hands. The sweet aroma of liquor lingered in the air along with a soothing scent of pine, that drafted in from the open window. The crackling wood on the fire and the clinking of ice cubes in his glass, as he took a swig of his most desired beverage, calmed his nerves. The grandfather clock chimed at one o'clock, alerting the Cajun that it was well past curfew, though he had no worries of getting caught. He could easily slip his way out of anything, a skill he had picked up from years of being a thief, one he has not always been proud of being.

His red on black eyes could see easily, if not better, in the dim light. Shuffling his deck of cards once more, he finally placed them down on the hard wood table, for another round of solitaire. Sighing as he looked at his cards, this was going to be a harder round. Leaning back in his chair as he rested his feet on the corner of the desk, something that was usually disapproved of, but something he would always be caught doing nonetheless. His brown trench coat was hanging behind him on the chair, a reminder that he had yet to change out of his uniform from that mornings danger room session. He had all the intentions of changing his clothes to something more comfortable, but he got caught up with Rogue, when he had tried to sneak back into her room for a nice little cat nap, though that didn't work out. Thinking back to this morning, Gambit should of seen the warning signs.

_Remy had woken up a half hour late, thanks to his inability to set his alarm clock the night before. When he had finally rolled over and saw the cracks of sun light bursting through his window, chaos ensued. Jumping up, sheets flying everywhere, yanking clothes out of his closest, stubbing his toe on the bed post, tripping over his sneakers and landing flat on his face, was only the beginning. He had dashed down the hallway to the showers, only when he was ready to get out did he realize he had forgotten his towel. "Remy, why yah get ur' self in these sit'ations homme?" he shook his head exasperated and used his clothes to cover himself. Peeking out the door he made sure the coast was clear, using his empathy to sense any ones presence, smiling he dashed back down the hallway at full speed only to hit a solid object and bounce back into the wall, tumbling over Ororo's plotted plant. "Shit!" was one of the many exclamations that he spewed off as, he tried to quickly cover himself back up and regain his composure, only to be stopped in his tracks by laughter, but not just any laughter, her laughter. That sweet soulful laughter she let out when she was truly happy. He smiled and looked up at her. Rogue's face was completely red and her emerald eyes were sparkling with laughter, the smile on her face was enough for him to forget his situation. _

"_Ya'll allright Swamp Rat?" she asked, holding her sides for balance._

"_Now that yo here. Remy be great, Chere." he said as he fixed the toppled over plant, sweeping the dirt to the side with his foot. So much for a shower._

_Rogue stared at him. All of him, and smiled. That Cheshire smile of the cat who caught the canary. The smile that won over his heart. Subconsciously she licked her lips and bit her cheek. Swiping a strand of stark white bangs away from her face, she turned around and winked at him. "See yah later sugar."_

_Remy smiled, and stared at her as she walked away, swaying hips and all. "Nice chaps Gumbo." Remy swirled around, and to his horror stood Logan, walking down the hallway, chewing on another damn toothpick. "Jealous, Wolvy?" Remy retorted. Wolverine shook his and popped his middle claw as he headed downstairs. Remy chuckled and glanced around once more, as he ran back to his room to get ready._

_Ten minutes later he was in the kitchen making himself some breakfast, well if you could consider burnt toast and a bowl of cereal with no milk, since a gal by the name of Jubilee drank it all with some cookies, breakfast. Darting down the hallway, and through some intricately hidden elevators, he finally made it to the basement, which wouldn't be considered a basement at all, the way the Professor had it set up. White sterile walls encased almost every room and hallway, marble tiles made up the floor and air sealed doors, made up the basement. He stepped in front of the door, which opened up to his teammates. Logan and Bobby, standing in a corning shaking their heads at him, Jean and Ororo with raised eyebrows of curiosity. To his other side of the room stood Hank who was fiddling with the danger room operations, and the Professor and Scott just stared at him, the professor with a slight smile and Scott with a disapproving gaze. The only one giving him a hundred watt smile was his Rogue, which was good enough for him. _

"_Now that were all here and..decent, we can get started." though the professor, the leader of the X:Men, a powerful man who used his abilities for solving problems that all humans and mutants faced couldn't let that one slide. Remy smiled at him and shrugged it off nonchalantly. "I think this Cajun, would learn a lot bettah, if we all trained indecent." The team rolled their eyes, but the few chuckles, had the desired affect. The danger room session was another simulation of battling Sentinels and retrieving objects from severely secured facilities. Things they usually faced in combat situations, on almost every mission. The session had a few bumps along the way, which is what lead him to seek Rogue when it was over. Her mood from earlier was quickly evaporating, and he wanted to comfort her. _

"_Leave me alone, Remy." she had looked at him, her body language letting him know she was getting agitated. Her brisk walk down the hallway back up to her room, had him almost jogging to keep up with her. "Come on, Chere. Talk to me, whats bother'n yah?" She stopped walking and looked at him "Noth'ns bother'n me. Just…I…never mind." she continued to her room, with him hot on her tail. "Rogue. Come on, lets go get some lunch or something. I know yah gotta be hungry." he smiled at her, using his best puppy dog face, which didn't work. She swung open her door and before he could say anything else, she slammed it in his face. Gambit stared at the wooden barrier and knocked. "Rogue. On come on Chere. Let Remy in, and we can talk it ovah, maybe take a lil nap aftawards." He heard something slam against the door "Go away Swamp Rat!" Gambit turned around and sighed. One day. One day they will go awhile without one of these little arguments. He loved her with everything he had, but it could be straining sometimes, when all your ever doing is going back to square one. _

He took another sip, the warm liquid warmed up his throat. He picked up the cards and shuffled again. Another game unfinished, because he could never find all the aces and stack all the cards right to win. The clock chimed again, and he stood up, putting his coat back on and closing the window. Glancing outside he could see Logan cleaning his bike for the hundredth time that week alone. Closing the curtains and leaving the room, it was going to be a long night.

Running. Pain. Sadness. Fear. Running. Hope. Destruction. Pain. Running. Happiness. Sadness. Fear. Running. She was always running. Running from her emotions, running from Gambit, always running away from something. She was staring out her window, the moon being the only light she had. Some branches swayed back and forth in front of her, barely missing her window. Her thoughts were so jumbled, and they were only getting worse. These last few missions she had absorbed some mutants, some of which were driving her crazy and they were not hesitant at letting her know their true feelings. She had been fine this morning, especially after that little incident with Remy. Blushing at the thought. The leaves on the lawn blew into the air, cascading down in a ripple effect across the ground. She leaned her head against the window, the cool pane soothing her headache. She had been fine, but when the danger room session started, she couldn't focus. Hank had included some mutants that they had recently battled, and when their psychic links saw them, they were not pleased. Their thoughts floated around her mind like acid, burning any of her thoughts away and consuming her actions with theirs. No control, she was losing control.

She placed her hands on the window pane beside her head and closed her eyes. The voices had finally stopped, allowing her to seek a few moments of silence. Remy popped in her mind. Those eyes of his and that darn trench coat he wore everywhere, made her smile. She had acted so rude to him today. Everything was going fine between him these last few days, but for some reason she had felt hatred towards him, and when she realized it was coming from one of her psyches, she had to get away from him, before she really did something she regretted…but she had seen his face, that spare second before the door slammed, that face of heartbreak he always has when she pulls away. Runs away from everything. She was great at flying even better at running.

The branches smacked against her window, causing her to jump back. She caught her breath and relaxed. "Damn trees." she tugged on her curtains to hide the thing that had broken her reverie. **"Your so pathetic." **came a seductive yet authorities voice,she stopped and looked around, biting her lip when she didn't see anyone.** "No one is going to love yah, I mean look at yahself." **Rogue looked up into the window her reflection showed baggy eyes from sleep deprivation and dry, cracked lips, her eyes pale and confused. Before Rogue could respond to that voice another one intervened. A smaller voice, a whimpering voice of a young child. **"I'm sorry…I'm sorry. Please…I didn't mean to…I'm so scared…I'm sorry." **The branches slammed into the window cracking the pane glass. Screams erupted through her mind. High pitched screams of joy and wailing screams of pain. She fell back and covered her ears, grasping for air to stay focused. The room started to spin and the screaming got louder. Then it stopped. Rogue pulled her legs up to her chest and rocked back an forth, trying to soothe her pounding headache. **"I'm Sorry." **came the faint voice again. No matter how great she was at running, she couldn't run away from this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm still just borrowing them.

Author's Note: Well I hope whoever is reading this, is actually enjoying this story. Being that this is my first story for X:Men, I hope it comes out all right. I'm going to try to keep the characters as close to how they are from the show, since I haven't read the comics, and I hope I don't offend any ones favorite character. I'm all up for constructive criticism, so if any one has some ideas, I would be happy to try to add it to the story. I have a general direction as to how I want this story to go, there's going to be twists and turns and a few things going on at once (I want to give more life to the characters on how they deal with things and what they do when their not on missions, and being that it is fiction, I might just change a few things around for the benefit of the story) but for how I get there, well I guess we'll all have to wait and see. I hope this chapter isn't confusing, and I'm sorry it's taken so long, had to revise a few things, to make it better. And thanks to the few reviews I have gotten so far, they help motivate me. Thanks for reading: )

**Gomenasia**

_Part I:_

_Chapter Two_

"**Dieing is easy. Getting through the challenges in life, now that's hard."**

Scott leaned back in his chair, staring at the never ending stacks of paper work that littered his desk. Making sure his eyes were closed, a habit he had acquired since his mutation, before he removed his ruby quartz glasses and rubbed his eyes as a way of reviving himself. Replacing the lenses he glanced outside, the sun had risen over the horizon more than an hour ago, and yet he was still in his office, recalling every action taken on mission's, so the professor could have documentations on what his team was doing. A way of defending the school if it ever came under observation, which it quite frequently did, and it was also a valuable way of keeping tabs on the X:Men as a team and as individuals, to see if they have developed their skills or to see what they need to work on. Scott looked away from the window, the peaceful morning reminding him, he was stuck in his office when he would rather be with Jean. He smiled and looked at the end of his desk. A photograph of the couple had been framed by Rogue, when she had been picture crazy after Bobby had bought her a camera as a surprise, and had given it to them on Christmas a few years ago. She had taken the picture, when the team had decided to relax and enjoy a picnic outside after a few tiring missions and extra danger room sessions. Scott stared out the window again, remembering that afternoon like it was yesterday.

"_Remy! How many times does a gal have to tell yah to keep youh paws off my potato salad?" Came Rogue's Mississippi twang. It was a familiar sight to see the Southern Belle, hands on hips with raised eyebrows, yelling at Remy, who would stare back with an innocent smirk and a flirtatious demeanor. _

"_Oh come now, Chere. How Remy su'pose to resist youh salad, when he can't even resist you?" Rogue was not the only one to roll her eyes at that one. As everyone helped set up the table, and Jean and Ororo continued to bring out the rest of the food, Rogue was not pleased to see her potato salad had been dipped into, and not only was a little corner missing from her dish, but a crater size hole had been dug out with the spoon Remy had tried so modestly to hide behind his back. _

"_You Swamp Rats nevah learn." she hissed, doing her best to keep from falling into his charm. His tricks would not work on her this time._

_Remy smiled "Well I do b'lieve that we Swamp Rats learn from you River Rats, non?" Rogue turned to the table and snatched up the bowl, handing it over to him. Remy gulped, trying to keep his cool. "Since yah like my salad so much Gambit, I think it's only fair, for yah to serve it to everyone." Rogue smiled and turned back to the kitchen to help Jean and Storm with the sandwiches. _

"_Hey Gumbo, give me a scoop of that." came Logan's gruff voice, laced with a hint of laughter. "Oh good idea Logan, I will take some to Gambit." came Bobby's voice next, both men not missing an opportunity to have the fellow Cajun serve them some lunch. Remy sighed and glanced back at Rogue, who was smiling right back at him._

_The afternoon was perfect, and to everyone's surprise, the Weather Goddess had nothing to do with it. The bright blue sky was littered with fluffy white clouds, some which had been deemed looking like a rabbit from Rouge, a dinosaur from Jubilee, and a really big freak'n cloud from Remy. It was warm out but a slight breeze kept them all comfortable, and to top it off they had a nice view of Temperance Lake. The seasons were changing, and the once blooming flowers were getting ready to wilt, and the leaves started to fade from luminous green to browns, oranges, and yellows. Though it was still at that stage, right before everything begins to change, when everything was still so beautiful. _

_Once the last of the food had been brought out, and everyone was served some of their favorite snacks, they all scattered on some beautiful quilts Ororo had brought home on one of her last visit to her native country. The intricate designs scattered the blankets with bright colors and various patterns. Each blanket told it's own story, some of love, like the one Scott and Jean, Betsy and Warren were sharing. Some stories had tales of journeys taken, and the wisdom gained from those experiences, the professor, Beast and Ororo occupied that one. Others were of warriors fighting in battles, fear and bravery colliding with one another, Wolverine was now on his back snoring, his arms behind his head and legs crossed at the ankles while Colossus leafed through one of his favorite novels. Jubilee, Bobby, Kitty and Kurt were sprawled out on a quilt that was made for infants, a gift given to the new mother from her tribe as an acknowledgment for what she has created, simply representing spirit and life. The last quilt Ororo had chosen to bring back was a light quilt with red and green battling for dominance with one another. The harsh patterns were intertwined with elegant swirls, Ororo didn't quite know what it stood for, and the two complicated individuals known as Remy and Rogue each picked that quilt to spend the afternoon on._

_Conversations floated across everyone, intermingled with laughter and shouts of joy. That was when Rogue had the inkling to take out her camera and snap some shots of everyone. Being that she had the ability to fly she had some pretty good overhead views of everyone. Haven gotten everyone's attention and snapping pictures with smiling faces and funny poses, she decided to do some couple shots. Scott and Jean had gotten up to stretch their legs, and had ended up under the willow tree. Jean had her hands around his waist, and Scott was resting his chin or her head, as they moved back in forth to their own rhythm. Rogue then got a good picture of Warren, with Betsy snuggled against his side, fitting together like a puzzle. Wolverine let out a muffled snort in his sleep, which lead Rogue to snap a few pictures of him. Piotr smiled up at her and she squatted down next to him, turning the camera around as they hugged each other and snapped a picture. Rogue was in a really good mood, enjoying the bonding a family should have, a bond she had been deprived off growing up, but she pushed that to the back of her mind, like everything else, and got some shots of the slightly younger members. Jubilee, Kitty and Kurt where the youngest X:Men, while Bobby was a year older then Rogue, he still kept that young mentality. Kurt had placed bunny ears on Kitty, while Bobby splayed his hands out behind Jubilee, making her look like she had antlers. Rogue laughed and turned around taking a picture of The professor, who had his signature clasped hands, while Beast and Ororo looked stunningly inquisitive. _

"_Let me get one of you and Remy, Rogue." smiled Ororo. Remy glanced over as he heard his name, smiling at the opportunity to get a close up with his Chere. _

"_Thanks, Storm." Rogue handed her the camera and waited for Remy. Storm stood up and got the camera ready. Remy came up behind Rogue and placed his arm around her shoulder, while she wrapped a gloved hand around his waist. _

"_Say Cheese." laughed Storm snapping the picture at the best possible moment. _

"_Cheeee…(Snap)…Aghhhhhhh!" shrieked Rogue. Remy burst into fits of laughter along with everyone else. They had seen Gambit snatch up some ice, and as Storm was about to snap the picture, he had pulled back her shirt tossing cubes down her back and getting some down the front of her blouse. "It's cold!" Rogue shrieked, pushing him away as she jumped up and down, trying to get the ice out of her shirt. Wolverine had woken up, to see Rogue flailing about, raising an eyebrow as her hand reached into her blouse to snatch out a cube of ice. "Remy LeBeau! I had it with you!." _

_Remy stood up, slowly backing away from her. "Now Chere. Come now, it was just a joke." he smiled at her, trying to enact as much twinkle as he could display in his eyes. Rogue advanced on him and he darted around the picnic table. Rogue chewed on her bottom lip, glancing down, she smiled. She grabbed a chunk of her infamous potato salad and chucked it at him. It whizzed past him, and landed on Piotr's book. Rogue gasped. "Peter. I'm so sorry…" but before she could finish her sentence a loud "Smack" silenced everyone. Rogue stared wide mouthed at Remy as her own salad hit her square in the chest, slowly dripping down in pathetic clumps by her feet. _

"_It…ugh.. slipped, Rogue." came Remy's poor attempt of a plea._

"_How bout I slip my foot, where the sun don't shine Cajun!" Came her quick remark, receiving some muffled laughs in return. _

_As a last ditch effort, he confessed his love for her. When she only arched her body, and placed her hands on her hips, did he decide it was no use. He ran. Only to have Rogue fly into the air, and scoop down on him, like a hawk chasing it's prey. "Oh come on Chere!" was the last thing heard from Remy as he was thrown into the lake, trench coat and all. _

"_That will teach yah Swamp Rat." Rogue floated above the water, where she had dropped him, smiling at her victory. She was about to turn around when, a hand grabbed her foot and yanked. Making her lose her balance and land face first in the water. _

"_Oh god! This is not good." came Storm's observation, from her perch on the blanket. _

"_He shouldn't have done that!" laughed Bobby, while Warren just shook his head._

"_Does this mean, we needa get a new player for tonight's poker game?" said Logan, as he pulled out a cigar and watched the battle ensue. _

_Rogue emerged from the surface, sputtering water out, and pulling out a few leaves in her hair. Her white blouse was now soaking wet, clinging to her porcelain skin, and revealing a black laced bra. Her daisy dukes where now molded to her body, and one of her gloves had been pushed down from the weight of the water, to the observers of a certain sex, she looked quite exquisite, but a few glances from the women on the team, stopped most of the drooling behavior. _

_Remy popped up behind her, eyes bulging out when he saw her new look. His smile fading when he saw her face. They were not that deep in the lake, the water came up to their upper thighs, and Rogue walked towards him. A certain sparkle in her eyes. Her seductive voice made him stop walking backwards. "Remy." he took a step forward "Yah Chere?" She smiled and he yelped, as she had grabbed some jewels that his family had been fortunate to pass down. She continued to walk backwards a firm grip on his goods. His face was a mixture of arousal and pain. "Rogue…Chere…lets talk bout this." Rogue smiled at him. The poor thing looked like a deer caught in the head lights. His hair was wet and plastered against his face and his trench coat was floating around him. Rogue couldn't contain herself and burst into laughter, finally releasing him. Remy stood there dumbfounded, a lopsided grin splayed across his face. "We should have food fights, more often." Rogue rolled her eyes, and turned around, letting some watchful eyes learn the water must have been cold, trudging back up to the picnic area while she rung out her hair._

"Ahem!" Scott shook his head breaking his reverie, only to see his wife staring back at him, arms crossed, chin pointed out. "Hi Jean." he said, shuffling papers, placing them in nonexistent files.

"Reminiscing?" her tone already suggested she had an idea of what he was thinking. "How'd you know?" he asked, clearing his throat. "Well lets see, I've been standing her for over a minute, and you were not responding. I was worried, and now I'm disappointed." she looked down, a small smile creeping on her face, letting him know he was off the hook. "I came to get you. We have a group session in the danger room, in a few minutes. Hank wants to try a new course." Scott stood up, placing the papers in a some what neat pile, and smiled, "Well we shouldn't keep him waiting." Jean shook her head " You know, Gambit looked really sexy in that lake too." Scott stopped, and the expression on his face caused Jean to burst into laughter, leaving her husband a little taken back.

.........~ ~ ~...........

"Ugh. Why is my root beer always gone." exclaimed Jubilee, as she slammed the refrigerator door closed, turning around with a bottle of water, and a look of disappointment.

"Well your like, not the only one, you know, who likes, root beer." laughed kitty, who was trying to make small talk with Piotr, which wasn't going so well since she had no idea what the original novel of Frankenstein was about. "It's za classic, Kitty. Zou need to read it." he smiled down on her, taking a handful of pretzels in has hand and shoving them in his mouth, making her scoot a little back, giving him room to eat, with his metabolism, he had a never ending appetite.

"Zhat it is, a classic in zeed. A monstah, who we feel… sympathze for, even zo… he has killed people." came Kurt's muffled voice, as he talked with a mouthful of his sandwich.

Jubilee plopped down, blowing another orb of a pink bubble around her face. She popped it and chewed it some more. "So who is it that drinks root beer too." she looked at Kitty, eager to find the villain who keeps drinking her favorite beverage.

Kitty looked up at her, biting the end of her straw. "Root beer? Oh," she laughed "Who do you think? Like it's totally Logan, like come on, I mean, he drinks anything with the word beer in it." Jubilee stared at her, thinking this through. "Your totally right. When I see Logan I'm totally gonna tell him…"

Kitty made a face and Piotr and Kurt tried to suppress their laughter. "Tell me what, Kid?" came that all to familiar voice, a Canadian accent dribbled in a rough exterior.

Jubilee chocked on her gum, swallowing it in the process. Kitty gagged "Like gross, that's gonna like take about like seven years to." Jubilee looked at her and rolled her eyes, then slowly turned around to the man in question. "Hi Logan," she smiled up at him, batting her eyelashes. "I was..uhmm..gonna tell you…to uhmm…have a good…" she looked around the room, seeing he was eating a bowl of wheaties, "have a good breakfast."

Logan shook his head "Sure kid." he rinsed his bowl of in the sink and walked out, glancing back "Oh, and your out of root beer." he walked out, smiling.

.......~ ~ ~.........

Dr. Henry McCoy stood in the observation room, setting up the new course in the days danger room session. "How's it going Hank." came the Professor's voice from behind him. Beast was in his white lab coat and his small wiry glasses, as he bent over the command center. "Good as could be. I have the new course mapped out, and everyone's information is logged in." The Professor rolled up towards the controls, glancing at the empty danger room below. Today would be a full group session, one that would have even the younger members fighting against some of the more experienced members. He wanted to see how well they could follow commands with a bigger team involved on various missions. Kurt, Kitty and Jubilee were finally on the team and these group sessions had been a new requirement to help transition them. Sometimes the scenario would be rookies against pro's, which usually didn't end to well, and sometimes, the professor would split them up with various people taking on the role of captain. These sessions had showed some weaknesses in their planning, and had allowed for some improvement, so much so, that the sessions, become more like a class then an actual battle sequence.

"What do we have planned for them today, Hank?" the Professor asked, glancing over the many computer screens hanging form the wall.

"Well today, I figured they could use a good refresher on basic combat," Hank clicked a few buttons and popped up the lesson plan. "Their last run was a little uncoordinated, and those members who rely too much on their powers to save them, need to get better at this good all defensive tactic." The professor read the plans and smiled "Good idea."

At 1:00, right on time, Jean and Scott walked in the room, already prepped in their practice gear, which was basically a lighter version of their battle gear. Jean had on a pair of tan tights with black shorts over them, covered up with a blue T-shirt. Scott had on blue sweats and a grey spandex shirt. The professor smiled at them "You guys can head down there, everyone should be here soon." They nodded and headed to wait for the others. The younger members came in next, wearing various forms of shorts, tights, and brightly assorted tops. "Where ready, sir." joked Kitty, saluting the Professor as the three of them marched into the danger room. The professor shook his head and went back to the controls, the small smile creeping across his face. Ten minutes later everyone was almost there, they had gathered into a few groups of threes and fours and were stretching, bracing themselves, for whatever battle they were going to face today.

.........~ ~ ~..........

Dark waves slammed into the cliff. Rocks jutted out of the ground, disappearing as the water swooned in and out. Sandcastles had been washed away. Seashells had been scattered across the shore. Her hair blew in the breeze, her bare feet sunk into the sand. She was all alone, in the cold, in the dark, she was all alone. She looked behind her, the cliff, shot into the sky, no way up. She looked in front, the ocean loomed, no way across. She was stuck, cold, and all alone. Though she still heard it. In the distance, the sound of a child crying. She had searched and searched, only to come up empty handed. She heard the laughter too, mocking her every time she failed. The sky got darker and the sand kept sinking. The breeze was colder, the waves higher, closer to her only safe spot. She couldn't let go, because if she moved, it she let go, she would be lost. She had to hold on to that last spark of hope that kept her grounded, kept her sane.

Rogue woke up. Head pounding, her muscles were stiff. She slowly got up off the floor, and glanced at the clock, 1:00. She couldn't believe it, she had been out all night, and half the day. She opened her curtains, the giant crack was still there, slamming them shut again. She turned around, something was tugging at her mind. What was it. Danger room. "Damn it." she moaned, heading towards her closest and pulled on some green tights, and her yellow cropped shirt. She headed to her bathroom, brushing her teeth and pulling her hair into a high ponytail, looking up into the mirror, she was only to discover, she looked worse then she felt, which said a lot since she felt pretty bad, even for her pain tolerance. Splashing some water on her face, she did the best she could to revitalize her self, then flew out her room, and headed downstairs.

She was the last one into the room, forcing a smile to the few glances she got. The professor looked down, seeing everyone was finally there he began to explain the days exercise. "You guys are going to be working on basic combat, Hank has set up a new scenario, it's a little different, but everything is usable in the sequence. The first team to surrender loses. The two teams today, will be," he braced himself for the inevitable moans and cheers "men against women. Oh and one more thing, no powers." The ladies rolled their eyes, while the men hollered, making cat calls to bring it on. "Are you guys ready." with nods of approval Hank started the session.

The danger room turned into a street, one with abandoned cars. Metal bins, with overflowing trash, and a few with bon fires already ablaze. There were old brick apartments, with broken fire escapes on both sides of the street, along with a few warehouses and small liquor stores. The women had been transported on one side, while the men on the other. A few last cheers were heard, and the battle began.

Wolverine, Colossus, Cyclops and Warren tipped over a car, to add as a barricade for some extra defense. Not being able to use their powers that left most of the women scrambling for weapons and hiding spots. Remy and Kurt watched, making tabs on who ran wear. Rogue hadn't made a move yet, and Remy watched her. She looked tired, almost withdrawn. She was staring at an old pick up truck. She slowly walked towards it, glancing inside she saw a porcelain doll, with curly hair and a pink dress sprawled out on the seat, old beer bottles littered the floor. The radio was busted, the volume knob dangling by a wire. Rogue took a breathe, it wasn't his car. She blinked, but she saw his face, the face she has never forgotten, no matter how hard she tries, he always comes back. He drove a pick up like this, the radio never worked, his alcoholic breathe berated her senses, she would clutch her doll like it was her own life line, grasping for that last bit of hope. "Rogue! Watch out!" She glanced around, Remy and Logan were coming straight at her. Hands reached out…his hands reached out, those hands. She screamed and kicked at him. He swung, she swung back. He grabbed her, through her onto the roof of the car, her head slammed against the window. "Gotcha yah." his voice, it surrounded her. Crying. Laughter. It surrounded her. He grabbed her. She screamed. And it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Yep, I still don't own them. _

_**Authors Note: **__Being that this is fiction, I am going to take the liberty, for the sake of the story, and create a universe where this probably didn't happen. (sorry its taken so long to update, was trying to get it right, and had a few things come up, then tried to update, but couldn't log on, some glitch I guess, so I'm really sorry, thanks: )_

_**Gomenasia**_

_Part I:_

_Chapter Two_

His hands were all over her. Touching, pulling, squeezing. Tears escaped from her eyes. Screams escaped her throat. She was crying. He was laughing. The room was small, a children's room. White wallpaper littered with pink and yellow flowers, covered the four walls, slowly chipping away in some corners. The white dresser, with only two drawers full stood slanted against the wall, broken, like everything else in the southern house, hospitality long gone. The pink curtains on the window were tattered, leaking in the moonlight. Her mattress was strewn on the floor against the wall, a sheet and pillow her only comfort. Her doll, Miss Susie, shoved in the corner where the man would never get her.

Her life never use to be like this. Broken, tattered…destroyed. There use to be laughter, smiles…love, but now there was only crying, screams…fear. They use to do family things. Her mother used to cook meals while Anna would set the table. Decorating it with flowers, she had picked earlier that day. Her father would come home, grease and oil, smeared across his shirt and skin, like a second layer. He had worked in an auto shop, fixing cars, and occasionally neighbors appliances. Her mother would come up to him, kissing him on the check, and taking his lunch pale and jacket. He would pick Anna up and give her a big hug, asking her how her day went. They didn't have much then, but their things were nice, like little treasures they had saved up over the years. Her mother would wear a pastel sweater, matching the only pearl necklace she owned. Her father would wear his favorite pair of jeans, adorned by a flannel shirt, and his trucker hat. Then it all went sour, like her life always does.

Her mother had gotten sick, medical bills, a real expense to cover every month. A few months later her father had gotten laid off of work, something he did not handle well. The home cooked meals turned into T.V. dinners. The game boards stayed up in the closet, collecting dust. Things began to break, never getting fixed. Her mother couldn't deal with her husband. Her father couldn't handle his wife. She began to gamble their savings, her last ditch effort to bring in money. Money when brought into the household, would go straight to liquor. Alcohol, sickness, pills and beer, a new thing in Anna's life. Her innocence dangling from a string. Her mother picked up smoking, filling out crosswords puzzles at the newly broken kitchen table. A beer in one hand, cigarette in the other, puffing her life away. Her father would go away for a few days. Coming back reeking of beer and other women's perfume. Arguing would ensue. Anna would hide, in her closet, hugging Miss Susie, covering her ears.

She had heard his footsteps, the door creaking open, calling her name, mumbled and slurred. "An-na! Where are…yah gi-rl?" Anna sunk further into the closet, shivering with fear. He flicked on the lamp, the bulb lighting up the room, only to flicker off, as it died.

"Piece…of shit!"said her Father as back handed the lamb against the wall tearing the shade. Turning around, shouting out her bedroom door. "Damn it, Prisci-lla! Noth'n works in this er' shit hole!" He took a step forward, bumping into the dresser. "An-na! How many…times I gotta call yah gal." He walked towards the closet, yanking the white wooden doors wide open, smiling when he saw her curled up in the corner.

Anna looked up, tears welling up. "I'm sorry, Pa. I'm sorry." her soft cries were muffled as he grabbed her arm, painfully twisting it, and picked her up. Glaring down at her. "Didn't I tell yah…to clean the house?" he whacked her upside the head. She covered her face, trying to hold back her tears. "I did Pa, honest." he pushed her back, taking off his belt, yellow teeth peeking out form his cracked lips, his hands reached out. He laughed. She Cried.

..... .....

The Professor watched from above. His mind connecting to everyone's whereabouts. Hank had started the session, the men making there little fort, while the women darted to various hiding places. Gambit and Wolverine were on the roof, making there way over to the other side. Storm had taken flight along with Archangel, dashing away from each other up above. The Professor then noticed Rogue hadn't moved, in fact she was just standing, staring at the truck. Then he heard it…crying. A child's cry. He looked around the room, knowing full well none of the children from the school, had access down here. So where was it coming from?

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry." _There it was, a soft whimper. It reminded him of someone. Rogue. He looked back towards where she had been standing. She was pale, eyes darting around wildly, she looked petrified. Wolverine and Gambit were advancing on her, at full speed, evidently not seeing a situation was arising. The Professor rubbed his temples, Rogue's mind was always hard to read, but he could always establish a connection with her. Which he tried. _"Rogue? Is everything all right? Rogue?" _Screams and loud whimpers evaded his mind_, _he reopened his eyes, leaning closer against the window. Rogue screamed, slamming into the hood of the car, head smashing the windshield.

"My god. She should have been able to defend herself." came Hank's voice, his glasses, lowered, baffled at the scene before him. Rogue flailed about, whimpering screams, slowly fading from her mouth, fading away from his mind. She blacked out.

The Professor was afraid of this.

..... .....

Beep…Beep…Beep………Beep…Beep…Beep.

Gambit stared at his love. Tubes were all over the place, some giving medicine to Rogue, while others monitored her heart rate and brain activity. Everyone had been in the room for awhile, when they realized there was nothing they could do but sit around, they decided to get some rest, leaving Gambit, the professor and Beast to watch over her.

Gambit leaned forward, brushing her bangs from her eyes with his gloved hand, softly touching her forehead, while rubbing small circles on her gloved hands with his other. Hank had looked up through a test tube, noticing the small gestures of affection he had for her. He smiled. It wasn't everyday you saw the man before him, showing all his emotions, he was staying strong, but Beast could see past that façade.

The Professor was on the other side of the bed, eyes tightly closed, hands rubbing his temples. He was trying his best to get through to Rogue, but she had barriers that were hard to break through, and added with the fact, that she was exhausted, didn't help matters.

..... .....

Rogue woke up, slowly turning over, head pounding. She was on her bed, in her room. She blinked a few times, clearing her mind, sitting up slowly. Her room was dark, a small white candle the only flicker of light. Her window was broken, shards of glass shining in the moonlight, the doors swaying back and forth while the tattered curtains blew softly in the breeze. She shivered, glancing straight ahead, her dresser was open, clothes hanging out of drawers.

"Bam!" she turned her head towards her door. The wooden door had been smashed in, broken off its hinges. She shrugged the sheets off her bare legs, slowly standing up. The bay windows smashed into the wall, the cold breeze surrounding her blowing the sheer white nightgown around her legs. Rogue picked up the candle, scanning the room one last time, slowly making her way towards the door.

She pulled the door back, carefully leaning it against the wall. Stepping out into the deserted hallway. The colorful murals that were framed on the walls, were torn and crooked. Cobwebs were hanging down the expanse of the hall, plants were overturned their vases scattered across the floor. Rogue kept walking, suddenly stopping as her feet were engulfed in water. Looking down at the ground, the whole floor was covered, the water pouring out from the bathroom. She stepped through the water on her tiptoes, softly pushing the door open, all the faucets on the sinks had been turned on full blast, overflowing onto the floor. Rogue rushed to them, turning them all off, stopping at the last sink looking into the mirror.

Written in red lipstick was her name all in caps, in a cursive scroll that covered the whole mirror. She flashed the candle to the next one, only to see the same writing repeating the word and number "NO 1". Rogue looked around her, taking a few steps forward to the next mirror, only to see yet again, bright red lipstick glaring back at her, in the form of a broken heart, and the last mirror had an arrow pointing right at her. Rogue stepped back, hand covered over her mouth, tears streaming her eyes. Then she heard it. Crying.

"Help me." came the hollow voice, a child's voice. Rogue whipped around, candle shaking in her hand. No one was there. Turning back around, facing the mirrors, which were now smudged with the lipstick, the drawings and words, a mere pigment of her imagination. She gasped. Bright green eyes stared back at her, auburn hair pulled into two low pigtails, held in place by green bows. The young girl was sitting on the sink, a sink which had been filled to rim with water, was now suddenly empty, in all the sinks were empty, the floor completely dry. Rogue looked back up. The girl was staring at her, a green sleeve shirt went up to her scraped elbows, were covered by jean overalls, one buckle swinging loose behind her back. She was barefooted, with sparkling pink nail polish on her toes. Rogue stepped forward, discovering she had tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, sweetie. What…what happen'd to yah. How'd yah get 'er?" Rogue asked, slowly reaching a hand out towards her.

The girl scrunched back, eyes wide opened. "I…I…can yah..can yah help me?" she had an accent, Rogue noted, similar to her own.

"Help yah from what, sweetie? Are yah hurt?" Rogue took another step forward, glad the girl didn't sink away from her.

"Yah need tah help me. She's mad…she wants my powah. Yah have tah help me." The girl was shivering. Rogue stepped up to her, gently wrapping her arms around her, softly stroking her hair.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm gonna help yah. I'm Rogue, by the way." The girl startled pushing her away, jumping off the sink, and backing up into the corner.

"No…no…she's mad at yah. She blames yah for everything." The girl looked around, eyes wild, small hands clutched together. "If she finds yah with me, she'll hurt yah."

Rogue looked around "Sweetie. It's okay. No one's gonna get yah."

A loud crash was heard out in the hall. The faucets turned back out, immediately overflowing the sinks. The stall doors, creaked back and forth. The mirrors started to crack. The young girl started to cry. "She's found us. You need to run. Hide."

Rogue rushed up to her, holding her shoulders "What's gonna on, in this 'er place?" The girl shrugged away, eyes flowing down her cheeks. "Help me."

Another crash came from the hall and a young woman's voice was heard. Rough, accented, and dripping with mystery. "Anna? Come on gal, where are yah?"

The young girl pulled away from Rogue, crying. "Oh no..no." She backed away, turning around, disappearing. Rogue looked around, picking up the candle she had placed on the sink. The door burst open, a dark silhouette stood outside. Rogue lifted the candle towards the figure in the door, gasping as she stared at a younger version of herself.

Rogue backed up, the duplicate walking in. "What…who…" Rogue stumbled over her words, speechless at the site of her.

The duplicate smiled "Oh Rogue. Don't be scared." She walked towards her, the water parting around her black leather boots, as she came further into the room. "Were gonna have alota fun."

Rogue backed up, bumping into the wall. Her duplicate laughed, lifting her hand, and back handing it through the air. A gust of wind, knocked the candle out of Rogues hand, spilling the wax her. Rogue hissed in pain, grabbing her arm. The candle was immediately went out in the water. Rogue glanced around. "What do yah want with me?" she tried to stay calm, but she was shaking, cold and scared.

"I want you." came the duplicates voice, coming from every direction. Then she felt it, fingernails pressing into her arms, her head slammed back into the wall. Everything was still.

..... .....

Gambit rubbed his eyes. Sitting up a bit, to stretch his back. He got up, pacing the room, letting the blood circulate his sleeping limbs.

"Why don't you get some rest, my friend." came Hank's voice from his desk. Gambit smiled at him. "No thanks. Remy gonna stay, till his chere is awake." Hank smiled at him, and stood up, walking towards the door. "Well since you insist to stay. Can I get you something? A drink? Some food?"

Remy smiled at him "A glass of water would be nice. Thanks." Hank nodded and stepped out, thinking of a good meal to make himself, it had been a long day, and dinner hadn't been on the schedule.

Gambit sat back down, picking up Rogue's hand in his. Bleep….Bleep…Bleep. Gambit looked up, the monitors were going crazy. "Professah?"

The professor opened his eyes, sweat gathering on his brow. "Dear god." Gambit looked at him "What's happen'n to her?"

The Professor called Hank back, and looked down at Rogue, noticing three marks on her wrist. Gambit caught his eye, slowly holding out her hand to get a better look. "That wasn't there before."

The machines got louder, then they stopped only to slowly pick up a normal rhythm. "This is not good." The Professor reached out to the rest of the team, something was definitely not right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Wish I owned them, but I don't. Maybe some day: )

Oh my gosh!! I am so terribly sorry this took so long to update. My computer got a virus and I couldn't get on to the internet…and though I finally got it fix it took some time to get this written out. If I lost some fans, which I hope I didn't, because it took so long, I totally understand if you never want to read this again, but I feel I need to keep finishing it anyways, since I have another story brewing at the back of my mind. I made this chapter a little longer, because of the long wait…so I hope you guys enjoy…once again…I am extremely sorry. I came up with a few more ideas for this, and will change some story plots around, and add lots of my own, and since im not sure of the actual dates of anything, im going to take it as my liberty to also make that up. I know the stories a bit confusing right now, but I made it like that for a purpose, and it will eventually clear its self up: )

**Gomenasia**

_Part I:_

_Chapter Four_

Shot glasses clinked together. The strong aroma of cigars filled the air. Darts whizzed past him, slamming into the wall, instead of the red target board. He waved his hand, signaling the bartender for another shot. Sitting up he shrugged off his leather jacket, placing it on the stool next to him. The image of her screaming, that petrified look she had as he was coming towards her, kept haunting his mind. She looked so scared, so lost, and he couldn't do anything about it. The bartender came back, giving him a solemn look, eyes filled with pity. He pushed the glass towards the long time attendant of the place, having seen him come in here for years, always sitting in the same places, doing the same thing, never coming in here with friends or for any happy occasion.

"Hey, Logan. Why are you in here, sipping all my beer and stinking my place up this time?" He picked up a few glasses, drying them with the worn white towel, as he waited for a response.

Logan sipped his beer, took a swig of his cigar, and closed his eyes, finally opening them a few seconds later. "Well, your beer is the cheapest shit I can find round a ten mile radius and you love these cigars just as much as I do, so stop your bitching." He looked up at the middle aged man he had known for years, his short hair was neatly combed back, and his eyes were covered by a sturdy pair of wire framed glasses.

The bartender smiled, shaking his head. "Well my cheap beer allows you to save up money and come back again next time." He heard the shorter man huff at this, sipping more of that 'cheap' beer.

"Yeah, well it's…" he didn't have a comeback, nor a sarcastic remark, he just sipped some more beer and closed his eyes. Harry sighed, understanding the man in front of him, just needed his space to work out whatever problem was bothering him this time. Drying the rest of the glasses, he filled up Logan's drink one last time, and left his side, tending to the rest of his customers.

Logan pushed the drink aside, the beer never helped him ease any pain. It just gave him something to pass the time with. He put his cigar out and pulled out one of his infamous toothpicks, swishing it around in his mouth, until finding that comfortable little niche. Sitting forward he held his head in his hands, rubbing at his temples, trying to clear his mind. Rogue flashed in his mind…again. Her striped hair, and warm smile greeted him, but quickly dissipated into the scene from today's danger room session, leaving him with the reminder of her laying in the infirmary.

He could only imagine what was wrong, no…he quickly changed his words, remembering how Rogue hated when people felt something was 'wrong' with her. He could only imagine what was troubling her. They had a few rough missions recently and she had absorbed some more psyches, maybe they were overpowering her. Logan sat up, staring at the clock, it was 2:30 in the morning. He had arrived at Harry's bar a little after 11, when being in the small, sanitary, white room got to be to claustrophobic for him. He needed some air, some time to think and get away from everyone before he started tearing things apart at the mansion.

"_Logan. Logan can you hear me?" _Logan blinked, recognizing the voice to be Jean's, she sounded worried.

"_Yeah, I can hear you Jean. What's up? Is Rogue all right?" _he answered back, already standing up and pulling his jacket back on.

She hesitated, which was never a good sign. _"Yes, it's Rogue, something happened. Were not sure what exactly, but the professor's wants everyone back at the mansion." _Came her voice, a bit calmer, more professional, her doctorial skills kicking in.

Logan tossed some money on the counter, gave Harry a nod and walked out of the almost deserted bar to his bike. _"Shit…Uh, sorry Jean." _he could sense her frown from his use of vocabulary. "_I will be there soon." _

"_Okay, we'll be waiting. Don't worry, everything will work out." _Logan smiled and revved up his bike, stopping when something caught his attention. It was faint, but it smelt familiar. He sniffed around in the air, peering around the bar towards the left by the nearby woods, and looking over to his right where a few other shops were. He couldn't see anything and the faint smell was picked up by the wind and lost. Kicking up his break he sped off, trying to leave his worries back at the bar.

..........................

It was cold, yet there was no breeze. Goosebumps riddled her arms. Her throat was dry and her head was spinning. She was standing in a large room. It was dark, windows were broken and dust and cobwebs littered every square inch. Rogue stood up, steadying herself against a few wooden crates. Footprints could be heard in the distance. Rogue turned around, squinting her eyes, trying to make out the figure. In an instant candles around the room flickered on, finally allowing her a glimpse at the person coming towards her.

It was the older girl from the bathroom. She had a skin tight emerald green shirt on with a scoop neck. A black bomber jacket similar to Rogues, was rolled up to her elbows and was a bit shorter, hanging a few inches below her ribs. The girls hair was down, with some of it pinned back with a barrette, her bangs framing her soft face. Her black ruffled mini skirt came up mid calf, showing off her legs, which were attired with black thin heeled ankle boots. The outfit was startling to Rogue, since she use to have one just like it, when she was younger. In fact she believed she could find that in the back of her closet if she looked deep enough. The girl stepped forward, and the familiar white streak in the girls hair, made Rogue's stomach clench.

The girl smiled "Hello, Shugah. Yah fina'lee woke up." Her licorice voice, was a mixture of harsh and sweet, mingled with a southern twang. She walked over to a crate and sat down, crossing her legs seductively in front of Rogue. "Yah were sleep'n for a very long time."

Rogue took a step back. "What do yah want with meh? Who are…you?" her questions were answered with a silvery laugh, one Rogue noted was similar to hers when she was flirting, but also when she knew she had one up over somebody.

"I'm Marie." the girl laughed, looking at Rogue with a look of 'your-such-an-idiot'. "Ha, your so pathetic."

Rogue glared at her, not liking where this was going. "Who the hell are you to be telling me I'm pathetic. You're the one being a bully to that little girl, and you can only get to me by sinking this low as to kidnap me, and keep me…" she looked around the room "wherever the hell I am."

This brought 'Marie' to hysterics. "Oh Rogue, me a bully? Ha, your right, your not pathetic, your much worse." she jumped off the crate and walked around a few more, stopping at a row of filing cabinets. She looked up at Rogue, smiled, and pulled on a drawl. It didn't budge, she glared at Rogue and yanked on the cabinet, it finally budged. Files and files, were stuffed together, some with papers falling out, while others were torn at the edges. Marie ran her finger over a few, stopping at one of the smaller ones. "Hmm lets see…oh perfect!" She flipped through a few pages, with her acrylic nail. "The day you ran away from home." She looked up at Rogue, emerald green eyes mirroring each other.

"What…what does that have to do with anything." she could see the date on the file, it was when she was a teenager, around the time her powers kicked in and when she ran away from her own personal hell, to a place much worse.

"Oh, it has a lot to do with, everything." She snapped the file shut, and tossed it aside, and searched for another one. "Oh this was a good one." She brushed a strand of auburn hair aside, and cleared her throat. "The day you took Ms. Marvel's powers. That day really fucked me up, you especially."

Rogue had enough, who the hell was this little…dear god! The little girl Anna, who looked just like her, and this girl Marie, looked just like her. It couldn't be. It…it just couldn't.

"Did you fina'lee figah it out, shugah?" Marie was a few steps away from here, smiling like the cat who caught the canary.

"It…there's no way. It's impah'sable." Rogue stumbled over her words, trying to absorb what she knew was true but didn't want to admit.

"You never change, do you?" Marie's face contorted, changing her features from a beautiful angel to a person with a personal vendetta. "Any time something comes up, you freak, and you suppress it to the back of you mind. Like always. Then you forget, you forget everything." She gestured around the filing cabinet's. "All of those files are figments of your memories. Memories you keep locked up, never to see the light of day again. But you know who remembers. I do."

Rogue leaned against a crate, trying to take it all in. Her head was still spinning and her wrists still hurt from the earlier attack. What this girl was saying, was that Marie was her, her teen self, and Anna, the frightened little girl was herself in her childhood years. The memories she had suppressed, were now going to resurface, and that couldn't happen. She had worked so hard to lock them up and throw away the key. Anna Marie, the name Rogue hadn't gone by in years, was now two psyches she had running around her mind.

"You're a quick learner." Marie sneered. She was picking at one of her nails, while chewing on her bottom lip. "If you hadn't noticed, were in your mind, and since I'm you, I know what your thinking."

Rogue stood up, taking a few steps toward her. "If your me. Then why are you doing this? Why are you keeping me here?" She took a deep breath, waiting for an answer.

"Why am I doing this? Rogue, please, don't act stupid. I have been trapped inside your mind, since you turned 17, and I am sick and tired of taking care of your messes. I want out, and I want out now!" She shouted, her eyes flashing with anger, her puckered lips turning into a sneer. "It's your turn to be locked up in your mind." She took a step forward. Rogue a step back.

"What are you talking about? Locked up my mind, I am you, why would you need to get out of…us?" Marie kept advancing.

"You know being locked up in your mind, has some benefits." she smiled. "For instance I have learned a lot. All those people you absorbed, fade away, but I remember them. I keep a little bit of them with me, I keep what you don't want to keep. And therefore I'm stronger then you are." Rogue stared at her, if what she was saying is true, that means, she would also have there powers. All the people she touched she knew inside and out. All the mutants she touched, she would have use of there powers, which wouldn't be good.

"Marie, stop this. Please, there's no sense in fighting. I've been working on controlling my powers with the Professah. He's going to help me." She used a last ditch effort to stop the surging tension, before it was to late. Rogue hated her complex mind, she did not want to be trapped in it.

Marie laughed "Oh of course, side with the Professah. He has helped you a lot hasn't he? It's been how long since you moved in, and I believe your control is the same as when your first got here. Big improvement, Rogue." She shook her had, cracking her knuckles in the process. "Now you can either make this an easy process…or a hard one. Decide."

Rogue glared at her. She did not remember being this complicated as a teenager…or maybe she didn't want to remember. Shit. This is just great, now I'm second guessing myself. She laughed at the situation. I'm fighting with a figment of myself. I think I am going crazy. A door to their left suddenly opened. Rogue couldn't see anyone, but she heard it. It was moving fast. Rogue braced herself for something equally insane to pop up. And it did. Anna flew past a crate and stopped in front of Rogue, hands out to her side, and pouting at Marie. "Leave her alone Marie!" she shouted. "You don't know what could happen if you destroy her. You could ruin us all." Little Anna warned.

Marie rolled her eyes "I am so sick of you. You always get in the way of everything." She stepped forward. Anna stood her ground, stinking her chin in the air, hands on hips.

"No! I am just as much of Rogue, as you are Marie, if you destroy one of us, you can…" She didn't get to finish. Her sentence was stopped by the sudden jolt of her flying in the air, and slamming into a bunch of crates, crumbling in to a piled heap of dust and debris.

Rogue gasped. "Oh my gawd! What the hell is your problem? Anna!" she ran over to the little girl, who wasn't moving. "Anna!" Rogue reached the little girl, hand reaching out to check her pulse. When she felt it. Cold hands, wrapped around her neck, chocking her. Rogue bucked up, only to get slammed back down, indenting the floor with a crater sized hole. She flailed around, laughter filling her mind. "Don't make things difficult, Rouge." Rogue, reached behind her, gripped Marie's arm and flipped her over, the hole in the floor building in size. Before Rogue could think, Marie kicked her legs up, sending Rogue sailing across the room, tumbling into more crates. Rogue stood up, standing in battle stance. A gust of wind filled the room, and the candles went out. Rogue was left in the dark. Laughter from behind her, Rogue reeled around. Red on black eyes, glared back at her. "Ello Chere!" A bow staff whacked Rogues calf, sending slivers off pain up her leg. Which didn't make much sense to her, she was invincible, a blow like that shouldn't hurt.

Rogue threw a punch, tossing Marie to the side, who bounced back in the same manner. "If your not gona play nice shugah, don't play at all." Rogue announced, which was responded by laughter.

"Well then maybe I will let some other people play with yah then!" Came Marie's tart voice. Rogue heard footsteps, to her right, another door flew open. One candle flickered back on, and one look straight ahead of her caused her heart to stop. Mystique.

Marie popped up by Rogue. "Well if you don't want to play, then maybe you can deal with the messes you leave behind." Rogue swung at her, but she teleported away, a stream of laughter echoed off the walls.

Mystique smiled, eyes glaring, and charged. Rogue stood her ground, she was not going to be tossed around by her own damn mind. Contact was made. Fist for fist was blocked. The woman who had taught Rogue her basic fighting skills, and made her into a trained killer, was a match to say the least. Mystique backhanded her, sending into another crate. Rogue jumped up, lifted a crate and smashed it over Mystique, who fumbled backwards. Marie popped up on a crate a few feet away, hands crossed, smiling. "Hmm it's a match, but I can do better. Let's see, who should I bring out this time? Sabertooth? Magneto?" Rogue blanched at the names. "Please just stop it!"

"Ok if you insist." She disappeared, and Rogue felt it. The sharp pain across her back, she fell to the floor, the room spinning. Marie stood over her. "I will not be stuck in here again." She licked her lips, and the last thing Rogue say was a black leather boot.

.........................

Jean Grey, the Professor, Hank, and Gambit, stood around the infirmary, waiting for every ones arrival. Jean was off in the corner with Hank checking Rogues vitals and lab reports. Xavier stared out the window, quiet and thinking. Gambit sat by Rogue, softly stroking her hair, when he felt it. Her brow crinkle. He looked down, a grin plastered across his face. "Rogue! Chere, wake up now. It's Gambit. Rogue?"

Everyone looked over, to see the woman in question, slowly open her eyes. She rubbed her forehead and sat up a little bit, looking around the room. Gambit smiled, "Oh Rogue, you had this Cajun worried." Her emerald eyes smiled back at him, a smile graced her puckered lips, and a silvery laugh filled the room.

Authors Note: Tadah!! Woo I wrote this all today, on my birthday, because the story finally hit me, so I hope you do all enjoy it, and once again thank you for ready. If you have any comments, or questions just let me know and hopefully I can help yah: ) And reviews do motivate me to write; )


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Still not my characters, and I am definitely not profiting off this. Awe shucks; ) Oh and I'm not entirely sure, when some characters were making there appearances at what times, but I'm gonna take the liberty again and throw in some more, just cause I can and I like em:D Sorry if any accents are not to par, I will try harder to get em right, though I'm from Cali, with my own unique twang. And any constructive criticism is still welcomed.

**Gomenasia**

_Part I:_

_Chapter Five_

Betsy Braddock, the one deemed Psylocke, twirled her violet tresses between her perfectly French manicured finger nails. Her other hand adorned with several bracelets and rings held a freshly brewed cup of coffee, which she had slowly been sipping for the past ten minutes. Warren her long time boyfriend, sat in a chair next to her, his legs crossed at his ankles, chin held up by his fist, his slumped back indicating the long night that awaited them. They had finally dozed off to sleep not an hour ago, when Xavier had called everyone down to the infirmary, only indicating it was about Rogue, though the tone in his voice suggested it was urgent.

Across the stale white, medical clad room, sat the youngest members of the Xmen all in various stages of Pajama's. Even Betsy had to admit they were each a good addition to the team. Piotr, or Peter as so many chose to call him, sat stiffly against the black leather couch in the corner, with Kitty dozing off every few minutes against his shoulder. Jubilee was curled up in the spot next to Kitty quietly, for once Betsy noted, chewing her pink wad of gum, while her yellow coat laid draped over her, her head with crooked pink sunglasses was slouched against the arm rest. A few feet away crumpled in a corner was Kurt. His blew fur standing on end, tail swishing against the floor where he sat one leg bent beneath him the other pulled towards his chest, head back against the wall, eyes tightly closed.

Betsy stopped twirling her hair, pushing it over her shoulder, rolling her neck to work out a few kinks. Warren sensed her movement and looked up, giving her that dimpled smiled she loved so much. She graced him with one of her own perfected smiles, and got up off the counter, taking another quick sip of her coffee. She glanced at the clock, not surprised that only a few minutes had past since the last time she looked. A few more of those long minutes ticked by, and Betsy soon found herself tugging the string of her blouse, a smiled graced her rose colored lips as she recalled an event that had made this shirt a great investment.

… … … … …

_~Two Years Ago~_

"_Please Betsy. Please, please, please…for the sake of the women in this house." Jean's garnet lips puckered, blue eyes wide with anticipation waiting for Betsy's response. _

_Betsy had just gotten back from a trip to England, it had been a quick visit to see some old friends she still had left over there. All she wanted to do was take a hot shower and feel her comforter draped over her as she drifted off to sleep, but obviously Jean and Ororo had other plans for her sudden presence. _

"_Would you just calm down a minute. I haven't even been in the house for five minutes and your already begging me to help you out of a jam." A delicate eyebrow rose to emphasis her impatience. Jean chewed her lip, while Ororo decided it would be a good time to fix the flowers in the vase next to her. Betsy smiled, a trimmed brow always had its desired affect when put to use._

"_Ugh, fine. What is it this time?" Betsy mentally slapped herself. Where the hell did the sudden burst of energy come from? She felt like she had just ran a marathon and yet her curiosity had gotten the best of her._

_Jean beamed at her friends sudden change in attitude. "Ok well long story short, we have a bet going on with the men." Jean smiled, showing her pearly whites as she did her best to not lose Betsy's interest as her other eyebrow shot up. "And you see if we lose, well uhmm…we will uh…"_

_Betsy rolled her eyes "Oh just spill it already, I'm tired enough, and you rambling isn't helping me stay awake here." Jean now took her turn to raise her eyebrow at Betsy, crossing her arms across her chest, and tapping her foot, a nervous habit she has yet to break._

_Ororo took a step forward " Well you see my friend. During a danger room session we sort of got in to a heated match with the men, which turned into a bet, which is going to take place tonight either between a game of pool or poker, depending on a coin toss." Ororo smiled, seeing Betsy shake her head at the stupidity of it all. "So we need your help to better our odds tonight, considering it's only Jean and I on our side."_

_Betsy put her suitcase on the floor and leaned against the couch, chewing on her lip as she thought it over "So, whose all in on this thing, anyways? You two don't suck entirely at those games, I'm sure you could take them on." With Ororo adding her emphasis to the mix, Betsy laughed "So the losing team must get it pretty bad, what's the bet over?"_

_Jean sighed "Well if the women win, the men have to cook us all dinner and clean the house for a week in whatever outfits we choose for them." Jean glanced down at the floor, dreading the thought of losing. _

_Betsy stood up "And if the women lose…" Jean glanced at Ororo who glanced back at the vase with the flowers she had rearranged over four times. "Well…"_

_Jean looked back up "Lets just say we can't lose, since we will have to wear whatever outfits they choose and then take us to a nearby karaoke bar where we will take our turns singing them a tune."_

_Betsy lost it. A full smile graced her features and a gut wrenching chuckle left her body shaking, leaving her to grasp on to the couch and collapse on it. "How…how in the world…did…did that happen!" she sputtered between laughs and intakes of breath._

_Jean couldn't help but laugh with her "Well like we said it got heated, and Gambit and Warren thought it particularly funny to edge us on, implying that we couldn't beat them at a game or in the danger room."_

_Betsy stopped laughing "Warren, is in on it?" Both eyebrows now arched. She stood up and brushed out her shirt. "I'm in." Ororo and Jean smiled in relief, though they wouldn't admit it, they weren't the best candidates when it came to games._

"_Really, that's great! We just need at least one more person and we'll be good." Jean pondered as she chewed her garnet lips some more. _

_Betsy looked at Ororo "Whose the other two guys in on the bet?" Ororo finally left the flowers alone and sighed "Well that would be Logan and surprisingly Scott." _

_Betsy did a double take finally ending on Jean "Scott betting? You've got to be kidding me?" Jean shrugged her shoulders and flipped her Scarlet locks back "Yeah I know, I'm just as surprised as all of you. I don't know what got into him."_

_Betsy grinned "They must be adding something to the water." she quickly stopped herself when she realized she had been the only one laughing hysterically at her own joke "Well…I wouldn't miss it for the world. So who else should we get?"_

_Jean looked around, Ororo stared at the vase and when Betsy caught their attention they all smiled "Rogue!" they shouted in unison. _

_It didn't take them long to find the Southern Beauty outside by her favorite willow tree, where she sat perched on a red and white picnic blanket reading one of her many novels . Rogue had just flipped to the next page when three strikingly different colored heads of hair bobbed in her line of vision. She smiled and laid the hard covered book on her lap. Taking in the site of her three friends. A goddess of nature with a hair like that of snow, and two telepaths from completely different spectrums, one donning scarlet locks the other violet. Rogue brushed her own auburn hair away from her eyes, the shock of white softly blowing against her checks in the Summer breeze _

"_Hi ya'll! What brings you gals outside?" Rogue's Mississippi twang laced with a soft drip of honey greeted their ears, reminding them how such a voice had a past thief flipping over backwards for her._

_Jean smiled and took a seat next to her on the blanket, enjoying the fresh breeze instead of the chill of an air conditioner. "Well we were just wondering if you would like to help us out?" _

_Rogue looked around, catching the roll of Betsy's eyes and the discreet puff of Ororo blowing a wisp of bangs away from her face. Rogue looked back at Jean as she continued to talk, her emerald eyes seeking an answer as to what she was talking about._

"_So what do you say…you in?" Jean asked, sitting up on her legs, head bobbing up and down like an overexcited child on Christmas._

_Rogue placed her bookmark between her pages and closed her book, a confused yet amused expression crossed her features, as she sat there deciding whether to laugh or take flight and get far away. "Well may I ask what this 'In' thing ya'll want me to be in is exactly?" _

_Betsy leaned against the trunk of the aged tree "Now this should be interesting." Rogue glanced at her, a slight bit of fear and curiosity replacing her amusement._

"_That it will be." came Ororo's elegant voice as she took a seat on the nearby grass, relishing the feel of it against her skin. _

_Rogue laughed with uncertainty "Is this anoth'ah one of ya'll bets with the guys again?" _

_Betsy laughed "That grade school down South surely paid off. She's a smart one." _

_Rogue's eyebrows shot up "Ex'cuse meh?" Though the smile on her lips showed the banter was all in fun. "And I reck'n them schools yah attended n'abled snobs like youh self to grow up into fine young women." Ororo and Jean didn't do their best to suppress their laughter on that one._

_Betsy huffed, the corners of her mouth curling up into a delicate smile. There was never a dull moment with the sassy River Rat as Gambit so often put it. Rogue could be hot headed at times, yet she wasn't stupid, in fact she was quite intelligent from what the team gathered from all those years of training with Mystique, though Rogue rarely showed that side, comforted with not being the center of attention. Betsy and her hit it off quite well, with her English charm, as she liked to put it, they were quite a match. _

"_So, what is the bet anyways?" Rogue asked, directing her question to Jean._

_Betsy took the liberty to answer however "Well you see, these two geniuses, decided to bet the guys that they could beat them at a game of poker or pool after a heated danger room session." The twinkle in her eyes suggested there was a little bit more to the bet._

_Rogue chewed her ruby red lips "Sooo…yah need mah help for what?" _

_Jean decided to skip the whole story telling again, and go with a shorter route, one that would definitely capture Rogue. "Well Warren and…Gambit…were the ones who had the great idea in the first place. So…" she was quickly cut off by a wave of Rogue's hand._

"_What'cha mean Gambit? He's in on this? Ha, of course he would be. Why that Swamp Rap nevah learns." she smiled up at Jean who was already standing up, reaching down for Rogue's hands to boost up. "Well ya'll can count meh in."_

……………

_~Present~_

Betsy smiled at the memory. Unfortunately they had lost the poker game. Of course the game was rigged from the start. The women using what their mothers had gave them and flaunted it, while the men kept tempting them with taunts and flirtatious remarks, both of which could have been illegal to say and do in quite a few states. The string of her blouse now dangled against her stomach, where it swung back and forth with every breath. This wasn't the outfit she was wearing when they sang, but it was the bouse she had thrown over after the incident. The night was a rarity. All the X:men had shown up at the bar, all in good spirits, drinks went around, buffalo wings were munched on, and for a night of firsts, there was no fights or incidents, well…scratch that…no fights or incidents that were for mutant and human kind. Betsy was still reminiscing when the door slid open.

… … … … …

~ Ten Minutes Earlier ~

The sounds of burning rubber, an engine roaring, and pieces of gravel being disturbed filled the night. Logan skidded into the garage, kicking the stand and tossing the helmet on the seat, fast strides took him towards the door, hitting the button to close the garage before slamming it behind him. He was jamming his fingers into the now glowing button to take him downstairs. He was contemplating if the stairs would be quicker when the elevator door 'binged' open, with a complimentary soft spoken "Logan." Hmm, he stopped. 'That was new,' he thought to himself as he turned around and faced the woman where the velvety voice had come from.

"Hey, Storm. How is she?" He walked towards her, she had been sitting on an old Victorian styled couch down the hall, sipping some herbal tea.

"Xavier has not said yet." was her simple response. Even in a dilemma she had the ability to be calm, level headed, though this was in fact a necessity. Previous encounters with her emotions proved almost deadly, since her emotions were tied to her abilities.

Logan let out a deep sigh, he was unaware he had been holding, possibly all night. The aroma of cigar smoke and liquor filled the air around him. A small frown graced Storm's lips as the aroma surrounded her.

"Logan…you need to stop doing that." she held her mug close to her face, as the steam warmed her up. She had her legs wrapped underneath her, the blanket she had been using was carelessly tossed to the side.

Logan looked at her, knowing full well what she was talking about, but played non the wiser to it "Stop doing what Storm? Worrying bout my friends?" He chuckled, though there was no humor behind it.

Storm continued to stare at him, not being one afraid to back down "You know what I mean Logan, don't act stupid. I know your not, we all do." she sipped her tea, never taking her eyes off of him, once she was done she gently placed it back on the end table and continued "Going out and drowning your sorrows till you reach several empty beer bottles is not the way to handle things…" she hesitated, a knowing smiled replaced her frown "…every time…something happens that were unsure or…scared about."

Logan huffed at that 'scared, she did not just tell him, the Wolverine, that he was scared.' If she had not be who she was, a goddess in human form, he would have been guaranteed a brawl right about now. "I ain't scared Storm. I'm worried, bout Rogue." Needing something to fiddle with, he rolled up his sleeves from his worn out leather jacket.

Storm laughed "We're all scared Logan, that's what makes us human…including you."

Logan looked at her, a glimpse of the feral animal within him sparkled in his eyes. "I ain't human Storm…" the words slowly hit the floor, along with his gaze. 'not as much as I would like to be' he thought.

Storm stood up and took the few steps till she was standing directly in front of him. "That last mission got to you. I know it did, don't stand her and deny it."

Logan gazed back into her eyes "Storm…" she cut him off, not needing to play this game at such an hour.

"Yes I know, Rogue is hurt, and that's a priority, but if we start to lose you, then we need to fix that too." She smiled. "It is my duty to make sure everyone is ok…and just because you don't get drunk off of all that liquor doesn't mean you should be drinking it."

Logan laughed "Sure, what ever you say Storm." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her towards the elevator. "But I'm okay." And as the elevator 'dinged' closed a question of what her favorite beverage was could be faintly heard.

…. … … … …

~Present~

The doors slid open and in walked Wolverine and Storm. Betsy gave them a small smile, while Warren nodded at them. Wolverine could feel the anxiety in the room, it was almost suffocating. He wanted to barge right into the infirmary and see how she was doing for himself, but he contained himself knowing the occupants in this room, wouldn't appreciate it. He was about to sit down when a melodious laugh drifted in from the other room. It was silvery, like that of a seductive woman yet it was tainted with something, and to his utter confusion it sounded a lot like Rogue's.

The tired and anxious occupants instantly became wide awake. People stirred, standing up, waiting for some news.

"Was that…Rogue?" asked Warren, looking up at Betsy, who softly nodded her head, not quite sure as to what just happened.

That was the same question pending in the room next door. Rogue had been out like a light, bruised and injured, and now she was sitting up, wide awake, a devilish smile playing at her lips, eyes sparkling with renewed energy.

"Rogue? What happened? How are you feeling?" came Xavier's voice, soft yet concerned. Her change in status and…attitude was quite drastic, and yet something else was very different about her.

Rogue was running her hands through her hair, shaking out her locks, she finally stopped when she realized all eyes were on her. A giggle, one they have never heard from those lips, graced their ears, filling the room with confusion.

"Rogue?" came the Xavier's voice again, bringing her attention to him.

"Oh sorry Professah. What'cha ask again?" she smiled sweetly at him, then caught attention of the hospital garment she was wearing and frowned. It was better then the ones worn at regular hospitals. It was a white, and cotton, that tied around the side, though it was far from anything…she…would have chosen to wear.

"Are you okay? You took a very strong hit in the danger room. You've been out for awhile." he wheeled himself closer to her. Hank and Jean were watching her closely as they shifted through results from her monitor, everything was coming back good, they couldn't find a flaw in anything.

Gambit sat next to her, relieved that she was awake and alert, yet something in the pit of his stomach and a voice in the back of his head told him something was not right. Cyclops was in the background leaning against a counter, watching the whole thing unfold, he had known Rogue for some time, and had never seen this side of her.

"I did?" came her tart reply, and before any of them could stop her, she had jumped off the bed, flexing her fingers in the process and wiggling her toes. A smile dazzled her face as she pranced around the room.

"Rogue, I don't think it wise for you to be…jumping around." came Hank's response to her new found energy.

Rogue laughed "No need tah worry Hank. I'm fihne." she winked at him, and he blinked, not knowing how to handle such a response.

Logan heard everything, a metal wall was nothing against his senses to block out the voices emanating from the other room. "That's it." he finally barged through the room only stopping in his tracks to see Rogue standing in the middle of the room, smiling right back at him.

"Oh Logan, yah came tah visit meh?" she giggled again, and stopped as she finally became aware of Remy, sitting there, staring wide eyed at her. And that seductive laugh filled the room again. "Remy, have yah been sit'n here the whole night?"

Logan stayed at the doorway, not knowing what just happened. Storm and the others had gathered behind him, filling into the rest of the room. Trying to assess if their fellow friend was all right.

Remy smiled, she looked…amazing. Which didn't make sense to him, since the ordeal she was just through, but he brushed that aside since all of her attention was on him, and as he enjoyed that sparkle in her eye, he admired those ruby red lips puckered into a smile just for him. "Yeah Chere, all night."

She walked towards him and rustled his hair "Poor Swamp Rat. Je vais faire de vous plus tard." Remy's eyes nearly bulged from his head, and a blush filled his cheeks, he knew she spoke French, but she hasn't been that fluent with him in years.

Jubilee whispered into Storm's ear "Is she like, okay?" Storm looked down at her, eyes filled with concern "I hope so child."

* side note* woo done with this chapter…okay….tell me what you think. I've been working on it for a few days, trying to get it right, and this is what I got. Sorry for the delay, but now that it's Summer, I will be starting the next chapter, possibly today or very soon. I'm sorry for the long wait, it drives me crazy, when I have to wait for ever, but I guess I can't say anything, since I frequently update late:D If you all could, tell me what you think of the Storm and Logan conversation. I intended it to be a talk between friends, with maybe a slight bit of attraction/angst thrown in. If you guys want me to expand on that, I could throw more of that in, or if you guys are appalled by that suggestion let me know, and I will continue how it is:D…thanks for still reading it…hope you enjoy.

*translation to: Je vais faire de vous plus tard. = I will make it up to you later. (at least that's what my translator told me:D


End file.
